The Possession
by CrimsonBlade117
Summary: Finished!Beast Boy is possessed by a feared being from another galaxy. Will he overcome his bonds or destroy his friends and his love? BBxRaven with some RobxStar. Please Review, trust me, you'll like this if you like BBxRaven.
1. The Possession: Taken

A/N: I republished this to clean up some errors as well as redoing the ending of this chapter.

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. This is my second Teen Titans and romance fan fiction. I can tell I could polish this better, but I've worked hard enough and I'm not getting paid enough, as in, at all! The romance element will be much stronger in the second chapter. Hope you enjoy,

CrimsonBlade117.

The Possession

Beast Boy smiled widely as he opened the door to his room. He leaned against the door after it had closed and bent his head down and thought about what had happened that day. He looked around the room and at the mess he'd made there but looked past his quarters into his memories. His eyes reflected his thoughts distance to his room as they looked at nothing in particular. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he slowly slid down the door. Resting on the floor images of what happened that momentous day flashed in his mind.  
He had started the day off as usual, hungry! All his friends were in the main room of their tower hanging out and getting started on their day together. Cyborg was cooking himself some eggs and bacon at the stove. Beast Boy resisted the urge to comment on how disgusting it was that Cyborg ate meat. He knew that an argument would soon follow and decided it just wasn't worth it. Beast Boy glanced quickly at Raven as he crossed the room and wondered if he should even try to tell her a joke today. She sat on a stool at the counter drinking a cup of herbal tea, her usual breakfast. His glance turned in a stare as he kept his eyes on her while he crossed the kitchen. _How can anyone look that beautiful so early in the morning, _he asked himself as he finally took his eyes off her form. He glanced back nonchalantly across the kitchen at her again as he opened the refrigerator door. _Wow, she looks so spectacular in this light, it hits her hair just right from this angle,_ he thought as the door swung all the way open. A purple mossy substance jumped out and began attacking him.  
The fridge had not been cleaned since the Hive Academy students had been kicked out of the Tower. They had gotten most of the purple moss-like material out of the fridge but it had since grown back. Beast Boy screamed and put his hands in front of his face just in time to catch his spongy attacker. Yelling for help he ran around the kitchen with the purple enemy wrapping around his hands. Star took an opportunity as he slowed his running around to try to hit the purple attacker. She hit her mark with her star bolt and blasted it, not really off Beast Boy but more all over him. As he stood in shock with the purple goo covering him he was grateful to be covered in anything as long as it wasn't attacking him! He smelled the goo that was all over him and it smelled surprisingly good. It smelled strongly of grapes; Beast Boy gingerly took his right hand that was coated in the stuff and sucked some off his finger and tested it's taste. His eyes widened as he realized how good it tasted. He walked over and started to scrape it off with a bread knife into a bowl when he heard Raven giggling at him. He looked over to Raven to see if he was imagining things but she was laughing and smiling at him. Everyone else was staring at her because she didn't act happy at all most times. Beast Boy was staring at her because she was so beautiful he couldn't look away. As her laughter died off he regained control of himself and continued to scrape the grape monster off of himself but he was still amazed that she laughed.

"You should smile more often Raven, it really looks good on you...pretty much like any other expression but you look stunning when you smile." Beast Boy said after he had finished cleaning himself up and sat beside her eating his breakfast.

"Thanks Beast Boy, I might keep that in mind." Raven replied as she took a deep drink of her tea hoping that drinking the hot beverage quickly would cover up her blushing. Beast Boy noticed her blush and produced one of his own and began to find his food very interesting, looking down until he felt his cheeks cool. The rest of the day passed in a blur of him catching glances of her once in a while and getting caught looking at her more than once. Amazingly she seemed to not mind me looking at her when she started noticing, he thought to himself sitting on the floor in front of his door, maybe she likes me some. He couldn't stop thinking of Raven as he got dressed to go to sleep. She seemed to stick in his mind with ease and occupied his thoughts until he finally fell asleep and dreamt of her.

Raven's dark form glided into her room and let the door shut before she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been afraid of seeing Beast Boy on her way to her quarters because she knew how she'd react. She'd have stumbled over her words of good night to him and probably blushed so deeply anyone could notice. She didn't understand where these new feelings were coming from. She shook her head and moved to change into her night gown and go to sleep.  
She couldn't get Beast Boy off her mind as she changed clothes and was even more embarrassed by herself when she wondered if he'd like her nightgown as she moved past a mirror. She looked at herself in the darkness in the mirror and was amazed that she actually thought that he probably would enjoy looking at her dressed like this. The moonlight shown off her silk gown in a reflective strip down one side that highlighted her curves in the darkness. He didn't seem to mind looking at her with her leotard and cape on so it probably wouldn't be a stretch to assume he'd enjoy seeing her dressed in the sheer gown.  
She thought over the day and tried to count how many times she caught him looking at her...or another way to phrase it was times they caught each other looking. She didn't want to admit it to herself that she was looking at him on purpose but her eyes just kept being drawn to the grass stain. He had said her smile was beautiful and she didn't know whether she believed him or not. Believe him or not I still appreciate him saying it, she admitted to herself in the dark.  
The most amazing thing that happened that day was that nothing had broken or exploded when she laughed. It amazed her and made her feel both comforted and odd that nothing bad had happened. She had never expected to be drawn to laughter by Beast Boy but she was very glad that there was no downside to laughing at his joke...especially with the compliment he paid her. Thoughts of how differently she felt about Beast Boy occupied her mind as she went to sleep to dream of him.

The small craft cruised at it's top speed along through space towards it's faraway destination. Where it was going was a prison world call Thraxar and there it would dump the prisoner it transported to live or die on the desolate planet. What was different about this prisoner from the rest is that it was more energy than matter and could infiltrate a being's mind and take control. In every case of the creature taking control of another being the host had to be killed to extricate the parasite within. They were being extra careful of accidents because this was a very important prisoner and they would be killed for sure if it were to escape.  
As they cruised smoothly around a small planet called Mercury their ship's sensors returned a small ping just ahead of them. They both decided that it was of no significance and ignored the tiny ping as they progressively moved towards it. Head Space Navigation officer Jordlaw got a bad feeling and began to actively scan the area around where the ping was coming from. The active scans returned no threats but he moved on to actual visual instruments that allowed him to see where the ping was coming from. A mixed look of horror and disbelief came over his face as he saw the huge gently spinning black object directly ahead of them.

"Black Death!" Jordlaw screamed to the pilot up front, warning him of the obstruction. Carbon Ferrite is a reflective black substance that is very hard to detect with sensors and tears ships to pieces with ease. Carbon Ferrite is called Black Death because many lives have been claimed by it throughout the years of space travel. Determined to avoid a cold death in the dark of space the pilot fired the emergency afterburners in hopes of being able to turn in time to avoid the rock. Flying blind he did the best he could to avoid the 400 thousand tons of disaster barreling towards them.

Almost succeeding he fell short of his goal and the ship was deeply struck by the side of the rock. Tearing many systems out of the ship and barely leaving the crew alive the Black Death simply continued to float through space looking for more innocent craft to tear apart. They floated adrift for a short while and then were sucked in by the gravity of a planet suitable for an emergency landing, Earth. The pilot's last act of consciousness was to activate the autopilot to land the craft. Unknown to either of the blacked out crew their charge had been awoken from the collision with the space rock and was plotting it's escape as they burned their way into the atmosphere. It could sense the beings below were perfect to be controlled by it's powers and the creature would not hesitate a second to take a host and wreak havoc.

A huge force rippled through the Titan Tower that activated the security alarms that were throughout it. All the Titans ran from their rooms in their nightwear to see what caused the commotion. They all consulted their communicators as they ran through the hallways and were told to meet up at the main room, where the disturbance originated. They all arrived to the sight of a wrecked space transport crashed into their living room. All of the windows in their living room were broken out from the force of the rectangular spacecraft about the size of a Mac truck flying into their tower.

There was a large ragged gash along the side of the craft that suggested it was in distress before it crashed into their home. Everyone was busy staring at the official and sleek looking craft while Beast Boy glanced around and then saw what Raven was wearing. She wore the gown very well, it's sheer silk fabric clung to her curves as she moved into the main room. Resisting the urge to drool Beast Boy followed. _How can she possibly look so good this late at night,_ he asked himself as he moved off to the right, still watching her. He had moved along with the group but to the right of it as the group moved to the left of the craft, leaving him about 10 feet from it without him knowing he was that close. He kept staring at Raven with appraising eyes for a while, no one noticed so he just enjoyed the view. His eyes moved down along her back admiring her figure and then moved and rested on her butt. He blushed as he realized what he was staring at and with difficulty moved his eyes elsewhere.

After admiring her for about a minute and a half Beast Boy turned to look at the craft for the first time since entering the room. As soon as he faced it his eyes locked on the gash down it's side, there was an electrical charge dancing around inside of the tear. _I wonder if that's dangerous,_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he looked inside the ship's outer hull. His thoughts were cut short as a very long arc of electricity jumped out to him and temporarily electrified his entire body. His friends gasped as his eyes rolled up into his head and he went limp to the floor, his entire body smoking.

Raven rushed forward and grabbed Beast Boy before he fell to the ground and lowered him slowly as she looked into his face for signs of his condition. _It can't stop here, he had to be okay, _she thought to herself as she looked into his face. _What can't stop here, _she asked herself, wondering what she meant by that. Her thoughts were interrupted by his eyes opening slowly, blinking and taking in his surroundings. She felt her heart freeze instead of melt when he looked up into her eyes because the green eyes that she dreamt of were not looking into hers. They were replaced by the cold seeing apparatus of a creature from distant stars. His eyes no longer smiled and she knew it wasn't right, that couldn't be Beast Boy looking up at her so coldly.

"Get away from him guys! It's not Beast Boy!" She said as she got up and quickly pushed her friends away from the beast on the floor. He slowly propped himself up with his elbows behind his back. She could hear a deep growl coming from his throat, a guttural expression of hate that chilled her blood even further.

Beast Boy felt the savage pulse of electrical energy rip through his body as he was invaded by the parasite. Moving to his brain first and then expanding outwards the creature expertly took over Beast Boy's entire nervous system. The changeling felt his whole body carressed by the invading electicity while burning every nerve ending into compliance. Losing control of his body but still able to see the distruction unfold Beast Boy screamed out in agony inside his own corrupted mind. The invader moved Beast Boy's eyes to look upon Raven with hate and fury as it thought of how many ways it could exploit this new body to kill her. Beast Boy screamed out once again in his mind, but this time with fury instead of agony.

"You will not touch her!" He screamed as a rage he'd felt once before saturated his being. He'd only been that angry when he'd discovered Malchior's plot that used Raven as his gateway back into this world. Beast Boy prepared to fight the beast inside his body no matter how futile it was. If it destroyed his very being he would defeat this new foe, _For Raven, _he whispered to himself as he focused harder.

A/N: It is now 2:27am and I don't get paid enough for this, please review, haha. If you liked this and want me to continue, please review, if you didn't like it and want me to die, please review! I really hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. But you probably feel less need to bitch about not being paid for reading it, I hope you enjoyed,

CrimsonBlade117.


	2. The Possession: Confession

A/N: I wrote this very quickly in about an hour or so, I hope you enjoy! I don't own the Teen Titans which is very obvious because of how much I whine about not being paid! Pay me with reviews, please. Once more I hope you enjoy,

CrimsonBlade117.

The Possession: Confession

Electrical energy jumped along Beast Boy's nerves as the creature within pushed his body to change. He jumped into the air towards Robin and at the top of his jump he changed into his gorilla form. Landing near Robin he grabbed the boy wonder and slammed him unceremoniously into Starfire, they landed in a heap at the far edge of the room. Robin and Starfire attempted to unravel themselves from each other when Beast Boy landed atop them and hit each of them once in the face and knocked them out cold. Raven gasped in surprise as she tried to stop her infested friend but found she couldn't focus hard enough to attack him, she was helpless. Raven's eyes widened in horror as she backed away from the grizzly scene and watched her friends be defeated with ease by this horrendous attacker.

Cyborg scored a direct hit with his sonic cannon as the creature stood from knocking out Starfire and Robin, sending it across the room to smash into a wall. Recovering from the attack the creature leapt forward and wrapped Cyborg in a brutal embrace and squeezed him as hard as it could. Sensing this would not hurt Cyborg at all it charged Beast Boy's arms with it's energy and electrocuted the mechanical man. Dropping the deactivated foe the creature began a slow walk to where Robin and Starfire lay with murder on it's mind. Raven tried reading it's thoughts and succeeded; she was rewarded with gruesome images of the beast bending down and quickly jerking Robin and Starfire's heads, breaking their necks.

"I won't let you do this, you can't!" Raven yelled at the creature as she stood in front of it with her arms out as if warding it off. She'd sprinted in front of it the moment she realized it's plan to kill her friends, she had to protect them. Annoyed, the beast reached out with it's right hand and backhanded her and caused her to fly back into one of the kitchen counters. Beast Boy watched in horror from his internal prison as he saw his own hand extend and smash Raven aside. Beast Boy focused the hardest of his entire life at that moment and summoned all his mental energy to bear with one goal in mind. Beast Boy's body screamed a cry of pure hatred as he ripped control from the enemy, retaking that which was lost. The electrical creature tried to maintain control but the sheer force of emotion Beast Boy unleashed was overpowering it.

"I love her! I failed her! RAVEN I LOVE YOU!" Beast Boy screamed as he transformed to his human form and overpowered his deadly foe. Electrical energy was jumping around Beast Boy's body, being collected in his temples, pushed out and building there giving his temples a growing glow. When all of the creature had been exercised the electrical energy jumped into it's containment unit in the craft and unknown to Beast Boy powered up the ship. Beast Boy collapsed onto the floor with exhaustion, he lay there for a few moments, covered in sweat and more tired than he had ever been before. Systems within the craft came alight and began a countdown, slowly ticking down to an unknown conclusion.

Beast Boy looked over to where Raven was and began to crawl to her. His expression was pained and his eyes were fearful as he came closer to her and examined her condition. Beast Boy could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he reached her and touched her face. _It was my responsibility to stop him and I failed to before he hurt her, this is all my fault, _he told himself as he caressed her cheek. He carefully picked her up into his arms and sat back with her laying in his arms, facing him with her eyes closed. He put his ear to her chest and heard a heartbeat and felt his heart skip a beat with joy, she was still alive. The tears in his eyes flowed more freely because of the extreme mix of happiness and sadness about what was happening. He was thinking about all the reasons she had to be okay and he unconsciously started saying them aloud after a while, whispering in her ear.

"You have to be okay Raven, you just have to be. You're invaluable to this team; you've saved my life more times than I can count. You're our friend; you make a difference in all our lives. You make a difference in my life…." He said as he was overcome with emotion.

Raven awoke slowly in Beast Boys embrace and heard him whispering all the reasons she should be okay into her ear. She didn't know how he beat whatever was controlling him but it was over now. She was just about to speak when he said something that took her breath away and made her feel dizzy.

"You have to be okay because I love you Raven, you've made my life so different from before when I met you. You're the reason I'm alive today and…." he said as his voice shook with emotion and he began crying, "I almost killed you, it's all my fault. Please be okay, please, please….please…..because I love you….." he whispered into her ear, not knowing she was awake. She turned her head and looked at him with their faces inches apart. She could see that he had been crying and she felt herself begin to cry, it wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault Beast Boy; you saved me from it in the end." She whispered to him surrounded by the darkened destruction of the main room. He was very surprised she was awake and he felt ashamed of what he said to her, afraid she'd reject him. "Do you really love me Beast Boy?" She asked as she remembered what he said. She could feel a gnawing fear that he would say no, he couldn't possibly love her. He felt like he was going to die as he looked into her beautiful face, he didn't know what to say.

"Yes…." He whispered as he began to look away, sure that she would push him away from her, disgusted. As he pulled away she put her arm around him and pulled him close again, whispering to him.

"You love me; I've never been happier Beast Boy. How can you possibly love someone like me? How can I deserve that?" She asked as she pulled him closer to her, needing him to be near.

"How could you not deserve it Raven? How could you possibly not deserve it?" He said, amazed as she pulled him closer and closer. Her hand moved to the back of his head as she pulled him even closer to her until they were inches apart. She was too overpowered by emotions to speak as she pulled his head down even more, connecting her lips to his with shivers running up and down her body. Both of them kept kissing deeper and deeper as her power charged up and flowed from her, tearing the kitchen apart in silent fury. Second by second her power was less and less out of control as she lost herself more in their kiss. All else was forgotten as they kissed on the floor of the kitchen, brought together by years of bottled feelings. Beast Boy found his hands moving on her body so he could pull her deeper into the kiss and closer to him; he couldn't get enough. She found consolation and he found absolution in that kiss, they were finally both finally happy.

"I love you so much Raven, I always have." Beast Boy said as he broke their kiss, feeling the excitement overwhelm his senses. Raven began to answer as the counter ticked lazily to zero on the spacecraft.

A/N: Please review if you enjoyed reading this, review if you hated it as well! It'll take 2 minutes and I'll write more stories in thanks! If you liked this piece please check out my other/others. There will be another chapter soon; will it be describing the destruction of the entire Titan Tower in a huge explosion, or something else? Once more review and once more I hope you enjoyed,

CrimsonBlade117.


	3. The Possession: Aftermath

A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans and I frankly have no idea if I really want to, hehe. This is a whole lot of work, please review in recognition of the hard work I've put in this piece. I hope you enjoy,

CrimsonBlade117.

The Possession: Aftermath

Energy coursed through the craft's systems as it powered up its failsafe device. About ten dimdacs (a unit of time equal to about twelve years) earlier that failsafe device would have exploded with a savage force powerful enough to obliterate half of the planet. The blast was so powerful because the High Council felt that if a prisoner was to escape it may cause far more damage to the entire universe than just one planet. They finally realized their mistake when an entire planet was held hostage with one such device by a group of terrorists. After defusing that situation by assassinating the terrorists with their elite Hunters, who specialized with the Grabzillan Straight Blade……, they decreed a law against such failsafe devices.

In the recent past to find a sufficient failsafe research was done into the subject and yielded the Stacgon Disassociating Field Generator. This generator was bonded to the craft and linked into its systems. The effect it had upon the craft and its occupants was to destabilize their particles and break them down while keeping them catalogued in its memory. Then the unit transported the ship and those inside to the home world, Ragnark, where they would be reassembled and the situation would be analyzed. The reason this system was not used for all travel was its cost, its energy expenditure and…..its danger. Sometimes every particle would be perfectly aligned and everything would be right, other times it would result in terrifying monsters or simply horrid corpses. The lucky ones were reassembled improperly and died of organ failure. Another danger of this system is there was once a situation where while going back to Ragnark the Disassociating Field Generator system accidentally caused the supernova of a sun in a populated system. As the system and the particles it transported passed by the sun it disrupted the delicate and powerful fusion process the sun used, causing the destruction of that whole system. Extended and wide use of this system may lead to another disaster.

A recent addition that was included in the craft currently burrowed in the wreckage of Titan Tower was a feature that affected self aware species minds. The effect that it rendered was purging the minds of those within a certain radius of their capability to store what was currently in their short term memories in their long term memories. Essentially it made it so the past 20 to 40 minutes of their life didn't happen to them, in their memories that is.

Beast Boy did not witness the silent and violent destabilization of the craft. His back was turned as he held Raven in his arms; he was absorbed in the absolution that her embrace offered. The two interwoven forms of Raven and Beast Boy slumped over as a shockwave of force that was barely visible washed over them.

"I love you Raven…." Beast Boy whispered as he saw the previous events unfold in his mind. His eyes rolled up into his head as he surrendered to unconsciousness; he felt a surging sense of loss as the words he said to Raven were purged from his mind. "Please remember……" barely escaped his lips as he finally fell into the darkness before him. The wave of force moved outwards from where the craft was and affected each Titan in the same fashion. Their memories of all events happening after they awoke to investigate the noise were quickly and cleanly wiped from their minds.

Raven woke up feeling a weight on almost her entire body and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She could smell a scent that she almost recognized but she couldn't quite reach a conclusion. One thing she was sure of though was that she liked it. Her arms were already loosely wrapped around what was on top of her but she pulled them taught and made more pressure between them. For a reason she couldn't remember she was laying on a hard cold floor but she didn't care; she was holding a warm and soft thing that had a scent that she could breathe for an eternity and never need anything else. She didn't know why she needed relief or comfort but she did, she realized as she moved her head up and rubbed her face on the warmth of what she was holding. She was so focused on the mystery of what or who was lying on top of her that she didn't notice for a while the pain in her body. Awareness of the damage to her form slowly crept into her consciousness as she held the thing and was comforted by it as she cringed from the pain. Propping her right foot on the ground she got enough leverage to switch positions with it and was now laying on top. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she was laying on Beast Boy; she was even more surprised that she didn't get up, she didn't want to. She just laid down on him once more and held onto him, feeling his warmth seep into her. _What's the matter with me, _she asked herself as she lied on top of Beast Boy, feeling things for him she had never consciously acknowledged existed.

Robin came to consciousness slowly as if rising from the depths of a black suffocating ocean. His entire body was aching and bruised as he mentally assessed the damage to his body. He had no idea what happened to him but he didn't need to know; he'd trained himself long ago to not dwell on why something happened, just that it did. As he did his mental checklist he became aware that someone was lying on top of him. He could almost tell who they were; he could smell their scent, one he'd thought about many times. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks (he hadn't yet ruled being hit by a ton of bricks out being the reason why he felt like he did) that Starfire was lying on top of him! His left hand felt like it had been hurt pretty badly and he began to stretch it, lightly clenching then relaxing it. He did this for a few moments while he thought about what exactly was going on when he noticed something.

"Friend Robin, what are you doing?" Starfire asked as she looked up, entrancing him with her amazing green eyes. Combined with the distraction her brilliant gaze offered as well as his injured body it took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. He glanced in horror at his left hand and found it with her chest resting upon it, yet it continued to lightly clench and then relax…….WHAT! Robin's mind screamed in terror and embarrassment as he finally removed his hand from her chest, amazed at how stupid he had been. Robin's eyes closed unconsciously as he remembered what it felt like…._WHAT! _his mind screamed as he tried to fight off the feelings overwhelming him. "I never told you to stop Robin," Starfire said as he battled with the memory, "I was simply asking what you were doing….." she trailed off as her eyes gazed at him. She unsteadily got to her feet and then gained her balance; she had only hit her head and wasn't hurt badly, by….whatever happened to them all. She leaned down and assisted Robin getting up. Both of them just then noticed the wreckage strewn about the surrounding area. After gawking at the damage they noticed they hadn't released the grip they had on each others hand but both continued to hold on, blushing madly. Holding hands they looked in unison over to where Raven and Beast Boy laid and noticed their position. Apparently they weren't the only ones drawn together by whatever ordeal they'd been through.

Raven felt the arms around her tighten as Beast Boy awoke and pulled her in tighter and closer. He breathed her scent in as he brought his face to her neck and rubbed his lips and face from below her ear to her shoulder, sending excited shivers down her body. Beast Boy moaned lightly into her neck as he ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her curves and pulling her to him. Consciousness came to him as he realized that it wasn't a dream; Raven was really lying on top of him!

"Raven, not that I'm complaining…..but why are you lying on top of me?" Beast Boy asked, never taking his lips from her neck and sending more shivers down her spine. As his lips moved on her neck he could feel them peck and kiss her neck, an irresistible urge he couldn't control, and he felt her shiver and her breath catch in reaction. Beast Boy levered himself up to a sitting position with surprising strength. He got up and helped Raven up as they both surveyed the surrounding destruction with wide eyed horror. They too kept holding hands after they'd finished standing.

Robin and Starfire had watched all this occur between Beast Boy and Raven and were not shocked at all when they kept holding hands as well. Knowing smiles formed on both couples faces at the sight of the other couple; they all knew the other two getting together was a long time coming.

"Where's Cy?" Beast Boy asked as he noticed the mechanical man was not present.

"I don't know, fan out and search Titans." Robin said as he resumed command and they began to search for their fallen comrade. They finally found him after about twenty minutes of searching and found him totally shut down. "Let's go get his backup power cells. I think that once we get Cyborg up and running again he may be able to get the cameras running and that may give us a clue about what happened here." Robin said as they uncovered Cyborg, brushing dust and debris off of him. There was a tight tension as they went to get the power cells, they all were very nervous about what had happened. What would the recordings reveal Slade's return, Trigon's resurrection, the attack of Blackfire, or maybe some primal beast escaping from within Beast Boy and attacking his beloved friends?

A/N: Hey, did you enjoy? I hope you did because I really loved writing it. I'll keep writing these stories if you guys keep reviewing. If you liked this feel free to check out my other story(ies). I really appreciate the reviews, thanks once more,

CrimsonBlade117.


	4. The Possession: Completion

A/N: I enjoyed writing this story a lot, and I really appreciate every person who read this. Please review, please help me justify spending time hunched over a computer proofreading the same sentence over and over to ensure it's perfect for my loyal readers! I hope you enjoy it,

CrimsonBlade117.

Returning from retrieving the power unit for Cyborg was a tedious task; they were being very careful to not damage it. They had opted to get a power unit that would charge Cyborg's battery that was currently installed rather than attempt to install a new one. Robin and Starfire carried the actual unit while Beast Boy and Raven carried the large and thick power cord that would be used to link the unit to Cyborg to charge him. Both Raven and Beast Boy were only holding the thick power cable with the hands on the opposite sides of their bodies; the hands that were between them held each other by mutual need for support. The air was still think with tension about how all this occurred but now a different type of tension was collecting between Beast Boy and Raven.

Beast Boy kept glancing at Raven as they moved through the halls back from Cyborg's room . He looked at her many times as they passed through the alternating dark and lit sections of hallway. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks as his looks became less glances and more stares as he studied how the shadows fell on her façade. _Dude, what's the matter with you, _he asked himself as he became more interested in her face. He studied how the shadows fell and how the tone of her creamy skin changed as they moved forward in the halls. He couldn't stop himself staring at her; it simply felt good to look. _She wears no makeup, I know that for sure. How can she possibly be this beautiful, how can anyone ever be this beautiful, _he thought to himself as they walked further.

He began to space out as he held her hand, imagining holding her hand while he turned to her and pulling her left hand, which he held, out to behind them, pulling on her shoulder and turning her to him like that. As she turned his left hand would come up and touch her face as it moved across her temple to running it's fingers through her hair. Bringing his fingers up through her hair so he cradled the back of her head as he leaned in and put his face on her neck, smelling her beautiful wispy scent as he rubbed the left side of his face against hers, moving from her neck up the side of her face and ended with his lips on hers.

Raven felt a blush rise in her cheeks for no apparent reason. She glanced over at Beast Boy trying to find the source and was met with his vacant and dreamy eyes. He'd been staring at her and was deep enough in thought that he didn't respond to her looking at him. His look was far away enough that she was surprised that he'd kept perfect pace with her and hadn't fallen behind. As she looked into his eyes she saw streams of images flow before her vision and felt something incredibly soft and smooth rub from her neck to her cheek as a hand softly gripped the back of her head. _Beast Boy's thinking this, I've taken the place of myself in his thoughts on accident, _she thought to herself as Beast Boy's cheek slid along hers. _I didn't mean to intrude on his thoughts, I'll just leave and……._she thought as Beast Boy's lips softly planted on hers and his hand pushed on the back of her head holding their mouths together.

Raven's eyes closed as her arms came up to hold Beast Boy and her mouth opened, letting him kiss her deeper each second. Mustering her last shred of self control Raven tore herself out of the fantasy and found herself back in the hallway, out of breath and feeling excited shivers running up and down her spine. She had fallen behind, still gripping Beast Boy's hand and he had awoken from his day dream as her hand tugged on his. Glancing over to her he looked into her eyes and heard her voice whisper into his ear as if she had leaned very close to him, but he could still see her at an arms length as her voice whispered into his ear, "You love me; I've never been happier Beast Boy. How can you possibly love someone like me? How can I deserve that?……" As Beast Boy looked into her eyes Raven too heard someone whisper in her ear, "I love you so much Raven, I always have……" so low that it couldn't have possibly come from his mouth, but it was still Beast Boy's voice. Both Raven and Beast Boy stared intently into each others eyes for a few moments, as if searching for where the voice they each heard came from.

Robin and Starfire had moved ahead for a while before they noticed that Raven and Beast Boy had fallen behind.

"Hey guys, keep up!" Robin called at them as he and Starfire slowed to wait for the lagging Titans. Raven and Beast Boy shook off the strong emotions they felt for the moment and moved onwards, not voicing the questions that ricocheted around their heads with blinding speed.

After the rather long trek to the destroyed living room from Cyborg's quarters they were finally able to power him up and begin to focus on what had happened.

"I know I'm pretty keen on naps, but this is kinda ridiculous……" Cyborg said upon awakening, glancing about the surrounding destruction with wary eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that that isn't an issue Cyborg," Robin said supportively as he gestured to the scorch marks that adorned almost all of Cyborg's body, "these on the other hand probably have quite a bit to do with your untimely shutdown."

"Yeah, you have a point," Cyborg said as he glanced at the marks upon his tough exterior, happy to have an apparent reason for being unconscious. "We'd better get started on this y'all, hopefully it'll be a simple matter of checking the vid feeds from the many cameras around the Tower." he said hopefully as he got up and brushed himself off. Cyborg set off to work with the computers as the others began preparing a way of viewing the footage it yielded for the huge hole in their tower happened to be right where their huge video screen was earlier. They retrieved a few monitors from storage and got them hooked up to both power and the video system as Cyborg got the video feed that he wanted. There were three different video feeds and they were routed to one of the three monitors. All three cameras had overlapping fields of view on the main room, so there would be in reality 3 views of what was going on throughout the main room. Highly sensitive microphones ensured clear audio of what was occurring on screen. Cyborg had selected the times that were to be shown based on when the disturbance was detected by the tower's systems and hadn't yet seen any of the footage when it finally rolled in front of all the Titans. Cyborg had said nothing about the differences in his fellow Titans that he noticed, how much closer Robin and Star were, as well as Raven and Beast Boy holding hands. He wasn't at all surprised when Raven and Beast Boy sat close to each other on the remnants of the couch along with Robin and Star, leaving Cyborg his own large portion of the couch, but he was fine with that.

The true weight of the incident set upon them as the watched the footage of the craft smashing into their home and the shock was apparent on every face as they watched longer and longer. Then as the sirens wailed from the monitors they saw themselves coming in to check out what happened, it all seemed so long ago because to them it never even happened. No one other than Beast Boy and Raven noticed where Beast Boy's attention was focused as they all stared the craft, _Is he staring at my butt, or is that just me? _Raven questioned herself as she saw his eyes linger on her form covered by the night gown. She glanced over to Beast Boy by her side and was met with a resounding yes as his cheeks were scorched a deep red and an extremely guilty and embarrassed smile shown from his face as he remembered the times when he'd stared at her that he remembered.

A chorus of horrified gasps filled the room as the footage revealed Beast Boy being struck by the long arcing electricity and dropping to the floor, smoking. Both Raven and Beast Boy's hands tightened on each others as his fall seemed to slow in mid air, slowed by the horror they both felt fill them. Every Titan was so amazed by the story that unfolded before their eyes that they were unable tot take time to even glance at Beast Boy, but if they did they'd see horrified disbelief as on screen his eyes rolled up into his skull and his body dropped……and then was caught by Raven! He was almost as amazed at the second part of what was happening as being struck by the electrical charge. _Why would she care enough to try and catch me? I always thought she'd probably let me hit the ground and then kick me for good measure….._ he thought as he stared on in fascination. _Wait a second, _he thought as he remembered her whispered words he heard in the hallway, _maybe I was wrong about how she felt about me all this time, maybe….._his thoughts trailed off as he heard his friends all gasp as they saw Raven recoil on the screen as she realized that she was holding a monster. Everyone was frozen in an unbroken silence as the video moved forward, no words or sounds were uttered as they saw each of them defeated in order. The silence continued up to the point where Beast Boy forced the creature from his body, apparent from the electrical energy surging around his body, with a scream of, "I love her! I failed her! RAVEN I LOVE YOU!" as he ridded himself of the hostile being.

Everyone sat in an awkward silence for a moment after the words had washed over them from the speakers, did they really just hear Beast Boy proclaim his love for Raven? Cyborg was the first to move or speak, he stood up and walked over to the computer console that he had retrieved the video feed from and paused the video. Everyone looked questioning to him, "To be honest, I think it's time that Robin, Star and I leave right now. I have a definite feeling that this is gonna get real personal real quick," he said gesturing to the bank of monitors, "and I think that Beast Boy and Raven deserve their privacy." He added as he stood and scooted Robin and Starfire out of the room before either of them could protest. Following them out the door Cyborg turned and gave Beast Boy a double thumbs up gesture and closed the door to the main room behind him.

Raven felt her heart beating wildly as if she'd just been in a fight or run a very long race. Willing her renegade heart to slow she began to think about what had just happened, Beast Boy had just screamed out that he loved her on video and now she was in a room alone with him…….._How could he love me, _she thought to herself, _how could he…but what about when ……_ she said to herself thinking about what happened in the hallway, maybe that was a broken memory. Her thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy getting up and walking past her to the computer, clicking a single time he reacted the video feed. She looked up at Beast Boy as he walked past her to sit by her again and grasped her hand as before, but now it felt different, it felt warmer, an expression of a feeling inside him that wasn't simply wanting to be comforted. She willed herself to not look at into his eyes as he sat beside her because she knew that she would be lost in his warm green gaze, lost and never to return…….and never happier.

Beast Boy's heart had been in his throat since he'd said he loved Raven on the video, he hadn't seen that coming at all. What made it even more intense was that he knew that he really loved her, that this wasn't some practical joke, that this was real life and that Raven actually knew how he felt. He savored the feeling of her hand grip his tighter as the words registered to her, it was such a relief that she finally knew and he didn't have to feel the trepidation that would come from saying it himself to her. Still all of his body tingled as he stood to restart the video, his knees tried to rebel against his attempt to stand but he successfully forced them to straighten. Feeling her eyes follow him he kept his eyes on the screens as he returned and gripped her hand once again but with a different feeling welling up from within him. He could feel something big happening around him, he could feel his whole life shifting beneath him and he didn't care because it seemed that Raven would be there with him for she grasped his hand with a reassuring force.

As they both looked upon the screens they saw Beast Boy crawl over to Raven as she lay on the ground very still. He picked her up into his lap and they could hear him whisper emotion choked words into her ear, "You have to be okay Raven, you just have to be. You're invaluable to this team; you've saved my life more times than I can count. You're our friend; you make a difference in all our lives. You make a difference in my life…." crisp and clear, not distorted at all. Raven felt her eyes cloud with tears as she heard the raw emotion in his words. She saw herself awaken just before he went on, "You have to be okay because I love you Raven, you've made my life so different from before when I met you. You're the reason I'm alive today and…." he said as he started crying forcefully, "I almost killed you, it's all my fault. Please be okay, please, please….please…..because I love you….." he finished. Raven felt her chest begin to heave as her breath caught in her throat and tears began to flow from her eyes. Seeing her crying Beast Boy pulled her into the same position before except on the couch, with her practically laying in his lap in his arms. _How could I have ever mustered the courage to tell her that? _he asked himself as he held her, wondering to himself how he could deserve to even hold such an angel. Both Titans watched the screen intently as they held each other tightly.

"It's not your fault Beast Boy; you saved me from it in the end…..Do you really love me Beast Boy?" they heard Raven ask on the video as both felt their breath catch in their throats and their hearts skip beats. Raven clung to Beast Boy tightly as she heard him whisper fearfully on the video and then, "Yes…" he whispered into her ear as she lay in his lap looking intently at the screens before her. Then whispered in perfect time both the Raven in Beast Boy's lap watching the screen and the Raven from the screen whispered "You love me; I've never been happier Beast Boy. How can you possibly love someone like me? How can I deserve that?" into his ear. "How could you not deserve it Raven? How could you possibly not deserve it?" Beast Boy whispered back to her in perfect time with the video in front of them. Both of them held the other tightly as they watched themselves kiss on the video, watching the heat and the passion that was flashing between them mesmerized. "I love you so much Raven, I always have." they heard Beast Boy whisper both from the screen and into Raven's ear as they broke their kiss in the video.

Both Raven and Beast boy began to stand in sync as Raven began to whisper her reply to Beast Boy but was cut off with unconsciousness on the screen. As the video continued to play the image of them unconscious and laying on one another Raven turned to Beast Boy and put her arms around his hips, pulling him closer. Looking deeply into his eyes Raven said "This is for saving the Teen Titans." as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly, gently and quickly pulled back. Confusion showed on his face as he stood with his mouth slightly open, dumbfounded by the quick polite……_friendly_……kiss. Reading his confusion Raven kept going with "But this is for saving me from the darkness that used to consume my life and for loving me so much." she finished as she leaned in pulling his hips in closer and tighter, kissing him very deeply. Beast Boy's arms came up to embrace her tightly. His right arm pulled her hips in close as well, his hand resting on her lower back as his left hand pushed up through her silky hair to cup the back of her head and pull her even deeper into the kiss. His right hand slid up her back to her shoulder blades and then back down to her lower back but kept going past there to squeeze her butt lustfully. Finding it as spectacular as he had always imagined it was he found himself moaning into her mouth as he caressed the back of her head with his left hand and massaged her butt with his right.

"I love you so much Raven, I always have and always will……" Beast Boy whispered as he pulled back from their kiss and leaned in to kiss her neck. Leaning in and smelling her scent he felt like he was losing control as he started kissing her neck, feeling her entire body jump as she first felt how good that really felt. He pulled his head back from her neck and pulled her into a very tight hug, wondering if he could have ever been happy before he held her close and kissed her.

"I love you Beast Boy, I really do." Raven whispered as she was held by him, wondering silently to herself if she'd ever truly been happy before that moment. Finally they found where they belonged, he in her arms and she in his.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing this as much as one can enjoy working extremely hard as if one were going to be paid, but never mind the check was lost in the mail! If you feel sorry for this checkless mailless hobo sitting in a field in Iowa, pay him with reviews! Thank you very much for reading,

CrimsonBlade117.


End file.
